


Butcher of the Bayou: Year for Fear

by webhead3019



Category: Hatchet - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	Butcher of the Bayou: Year for Fear

Hidden away in a secluded area of New Orleans Louisiana’s Honey Island Swamp, Victor Crowley lives on. Due to a cruel prank gone horribly wrong, Victor Crowley has been reliving the night of his murder since the day his father died of a broken heart. Victor cries for his daddy every night and lives on perhaps because of the vengeance the late Thomas Crowley craved for his son. Indeed, the hatchet-faced behemoth and notorious Bayou Butcher lives on and vengeance of a most gruesome sort is what he claims for all who dare trespass into his hunting grounds. The year before Victor’s territory became permanently cut from public use, Honey Island Swamp made local history with its largest record of disappearances. Whether he influenced the decision to quarantine the area or not, something is clearly wrong with that particular area.

To this day, no one knows what happened to the people who ventured into this neck of the woods. Although, the locals who live on the outskirts have the vaguest of understandings and in having so, they never dared to tread these grounds. Victor Crowley lived in that swamp where no one else did. He would come to be known as the Bayou Butcher, because he hunted, tortured and murdered the wandering folk like livestock. Victor Crowley was Honey Island’s urban legend and yet, his feats were so unspeakably gruesome that now, not one wise person dared to enter his swamp. Whether you choose to believe it or not, there was in fact a time when Victor’s legend was not one well known. However this year, all that is about to change, for there is going to be hundreds upon hundreds in gallons of spilt blood and in no small quantities.


End file.
